Fryzjer
by AoRabbit
Summary: Hayama zauważa, że włosy Miyaji'ego są coraz dłuższe, postanawia zwrócić mu uwagę. / Nic głębokiego cukier / Dla Weitarou.


mnie nie lubi i usuwa moje wielokropki, zatem przepraszam za ich brak przy niektórych dialogach, to nie jest moja wina.

* * *

\- Miyaji?  
\- Hmm...  
\- Ej, no nie śpij, jak oglądamy film.  
Obrócił się przodem do niego i zamlaskał.  
\- To ty oglądasz, ja się na nic nie zgadzałem.  
\- Miyajiii.  
\- Czego ty znowu chcesz, Hayama? Dajże mi spać. - Zakrył głowę poduszką.  
_15 minut później  
_\- Miyaji?

\- Miyaji. - Szturchnął go łokciem.  
\- ...co?  
\- Ja ci się w ogóle podobam?  
Cisza.  
\- Miyaji?  
\- Co? Tak, jesteś cudowny, daj mi spać.  
\- Miyajiiii. - Przytulił się do jego pleców.  
\- Hm...?  
\- Kocham cię. - szepnął, przysuwając swoje zimne stopy do tych Miyaji'ego.  
\- Cholera, Hayama!  
\- Hahahaha.

Hayama przyglądał się, jak Miyaji krząta się po swoim mieszkaniu, zbierając naczynia do zmywania. Potem patrzył na niego, gdy robił pranie, a potem przy odrabianiu zadań domowych.  
Miyaji w końcu stracił cierpliwość, której dla tego chłopaka miał zaskakująco dużo.  
\- Czego ty się tak we mnie wgapiasz?  
Z początku nie odpowiedział, wciąż wpatrując się w jego włosy, które podpiął gumką i dodatkowo kilkoma spinkami.  
\- Twoje włosy.  
\- Co z nimi? - Złapał jeden kosmyk, patrząc na Hayamę jak na idiotę.  
\- Są za długie, idź do fry-  
\- Mowy nie ma! – warknął, łamiąc trzymany w ręce ołówek. Wstał i poszedł do drugiego pokoju po inny.  
Hayama położył się na kanapie, na której siedział. Nie miał zwyczaju odpuszczać, nawet jeśli Miyaji'ego wkurzała większość rzeczy, o których mówił i które mu proponował. Ten typ tak ma, westchnął.  
Przez następne kilka dni wspominał mu o fryzjerze coś koło trzydziestu razy, za każdym razem obrywając morderczym spojrzeniem, a kilka razy nawet czymś cięższym. Niby przypadkiem zostawiał w jego mieszkaniu gazety z najmodniejszymi fryzurami na ten rok, a nawet oglądał „Ostre cięcie", kiedy Miyaji robił coś w salonie. Nic więc dziwnego, że chodził jeszcze bardziej poirytowany niż zwykle. Szale przechylił trening, na którym Takao związał mu grzywkę w kiteczkę szczęśliwym przedmiotem Midorimy.  
\- Pozabijam was!  
I w ten oto sposób zaliczyli kilka dodatkowych okrążeń, uciekając przed nim.  
Wracając do domu Miyaji miał już dość dosłownie wszystkiego, nawet myśl, że jego chłopak kupił coś na kolację i czeka w domu nie poprawiała mu humoru. Zwłaszcza, że Hayama pewnie znowu będzie drążył jeden i ten sam temat.  
Jego mieszkanie było niewielkie, na tyle duże by przyszły student jak on mógł się w nim pomieścić ze swoimi książkami. Zaraz naprzeciw drzwi było spore lustro, przed którym w chwili, gdy wszedł, stał Hayama i... obcinał sobie włosy.  
\- Co ty robisz?  
\- Jesteś już! - Hayama, który dopiero go dostrzegł, rzucił się, żeby go przytulić.  
\- Idź mi z tymi nożyczkami, cholero jedna!  
Najpierw go sparodiował, odkładając nożyczki, a potem mocno przytulił.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty odwalasz?  
\- No co? Obcinam sobie włosy – odpowiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając i wrócił przed lustro.  
\- Co ty powiesz? A z jakiej racji robisz to u mnie w domu, hm?  
Miyaji minął go i wszedł do kuchni, gdzie czekała na niego kolacje w styropianowym pudełku. Lepsza taka niż żadna, zważając na pustki w jego lodówce.  
\- Kazałeś mi przyjść wcześniej i nie zdążyłem tego zrobić w domu.  
Miyaji spojrzał na niego krzywo, gdy wszedł do kuchni.  
\- I ty niby zawsze robisz to sam?  
\- Odkąd fryzjerka potraktowała mnie maszynką. - Roześmiał się.  
Miyaji przez moment próbował sobie to wyobrazić i gdy mu się to udało, sam zaczął się śmiać. Hayama obcięty na zero, naprawdę... szkoda, że tego nie widział.  
\- A ty dlaczego boisz się fryzjera?  
Wytrzymał mordercze spojrzenie swojego chłopaka na tyle długo, że doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie boję się, wkurwia mnie to, ile czasu się rozwodzą nad moimi włosami. Jak im powiesz, że chcesz tylko obciąć, to ci zaproponują milion innych sposobów, odżywek, lakierów i chuj wie czego jeszcze. Już wolę mieć długie włosy.  
\- W których wyglądasz jak zarośnięta małpa.  
\- Co, do cholery?  
\- Czemu ty się od razu wkurzasz? - Hayama przytulił się do niego i pocałował, żeby się zatkał. - To może ja ci obetnę włosy, co? - Odgarnął mu włosy za ucho tak, jak się to robi małym dziewczynkom.  
\- Za daleko się posuwasz, pogrzebię cię.  
\- Teraz? – zapytał, nakręcając na palec kosmyk jego włosów. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.  
\- Oberwiesz zaraz.  
\- No... to... - powoli wycofał się w stronę drzwi i pobiegł do salonu – chodź!  
Przez chwilę Miyaji zastanawiał się, czy większą ma ochotę na kolację czy na Hayamę, po czym wyszedł z kuchni.

\- Miyaji, wstawaj.

\- Miyaji, wstawaj!

\- Miyaji, rusz tyłek, bo cię na łyso ogolę!  
\- Co? C-co? Ała, cholera.  
\- Hahahahaha! Trzeba się było tak nie rzucać, to byś nie spadł.  
\- Chcesz, żebym cię nauczył trochę dyscypliny, co, skarbie? - Podniósł się, uśmiechając morderczo.  
\- Ups...

\- Tylko je podetnij, okej?  
Hayama miał ochotę go zakneblować, gdy usłyszał to po raz trzeci, a zdążył dopiero zakryć go fartuchem i posadzić na krześle. Zmoczył mu włosy i przez moment zastanawiał się, jak dokładnie go obciąć, podczas gdy Miyaji zaczął wpadać w panikę. Już nawet nie wiedział, czego tak się obawia. Naoglądał się w internecie zbyt wiele nieudanych stylizacji, żeby móc być spokojnym, gdy obcinał go ktoś taki jak Hayama. A mówiąc „ktoś taki jak Hayama" miał na myśli jego wieczną nadpobudliwość i to, jak uwielbiał się z niego nabijać.  
\- No dobra, teraz je wysuszę, może być, proszę pana? - Nachylił się do niego.  
\- Nie denerwuj mnie.  
\- Rączki mam tutaj. - Roześmiał się, podłączając suszarkę.  
Minęła chwila, nim spostrzegł, że spora ilość jego włosów leży mu na ramionach i na podłodze. Nie zarejestrował momentu, którym był obcinany. Czyżby popełnił błąd? Hayama odłożył na bok suszarkę, rozczesał mu jeszcze włosy i lekko je zmierzwił.  
\- I gotowe – powiedział zadowolony z siebie, kładąc ręce na biodrach w triumfalnym geście. - I co powiesz?  
Przez kilka długich minut Miyaji wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie, podczas gdy Hayama stal gotowy na ewentualny wybuch swojego cholernie nerwowego chłopaka.  
\- Iii? - naciskał, lekko się do niego nachylając.  
\- Dlaczego, do cholery, wyglądam jak ty, kiedy zapuściłeś włosy?  
\- Wiesz, dotąd obcinałem tylko siebie. Poza tym mówiłeś przecież, że ci się podobam. Moja fryzura też się chyba liczy, co? - obruszył się.  
\- Ale na tobie, durniu. - Złapał go za kark, nim rozjuszony Hayama zdążył zareagować, i przyciągnął do siebie, obejmując drugą ręką zaborczo w pasie.  
\- Odrosną przecież – wyburczał z twarzą w koszulce Miyaji'ego.  
\- Ta, wiem – mruknął, spoglądając na swojego odbicie w lustrze. Przeczesał włosy Hayamy, po czym czule ucałował czubek jego głowy. Nie było aż tak źle, ale nie byłby Miyaji Kiyoshim, gdyby sobie nie ponarzekał.


End file.
